


The Little Miss

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Allowed Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Riding, dom!Enjolras, fantasies, fem!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras lets her naughty little sluts fuck her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Miss

**Author's Note:**

> All the credit goes to my friend, Jessica, who doesn't have an A03 account but needs to get one!

Enjolras sighs.

"Come the fuck on, Bahorel. Are you even trying?"

That makes the man, much bigger than the slender slip of a woman beneath, whimper loudly and thrust a bit faster for a second. Even though the increase in pace feels pretty bloody incredible, Enjolras's face doesn't give this away. Her frustrated and annoyed expression, though false, gives the illusion of dissatisfaction. It's just a game, after all. She likes to make her man-whores know that they will never be good enough to make Mistress moan.

Enjolras makes another noise of displeasure. "Here. For fuck's sake, Bahorel, if you can't use your tiny little cock right, I'll have to pleasure myself," she snaps, rolling him over and lowering herself on his erection. Her hips move quickly, her hands gripping his broad chest as she rides his (she lied, it's freaking HUGE) penis. It's amazing again, and she wants to moan, but she won't.

She glances over at the other men who are watching with bated breath. Most of them have abandoned their trousers to show Mistress that yes, they're ready to please her. Even Jean Prouvaire, a man who seems a masculine version of the Immaculate Conception, is whining softly. However, they won't touch themselves. That would displease Mistress, and she would have to spank them for being naughty (not that they would mind).

"Combeferre. Courfeyrac. Over here. Now," Enjolras orders, pushing Bahorel away like he's a useless dishrag. The two aforementioned men dash over, eager to do Mistress's bidding. "Combeferre, I think I'll let you fuck me from behind, like the filthy dog you are. Courfeyrac, since you licked Mistress's pussy very well last time, I shall reward you."

Combeferre rolls on a condom and pushes into her wet, waiting heat quickly, making Enjolras jerk forward with an unnoticeable gasp of surprise, her mouth enveloping Courfeyrac's cock. Courfeyrac moans loudly, his hands behind his back as Enjolras licks and sucks him with a revolutionary fervour. Combeferre pounds into her like the bitch that Mistress always tells him he is, each snap of the hips pushing Mistress further onto Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac doesn't last long with Enjolras's talent, coming in her mouth without a warning. Enjolras spits his semen on the floor, spluttering angrily and turning red in the face. 

"Did I say you could do that, you whore?" she asks dangerously, here eyes narrow and dark with fury. Courfeyrac whimpers a bit. "As punishment, you will not be allowed to come for the next twenty times I fuck you."

"But-" Courfeyrac starts to protest.

"No ifs, ands, or buts," Enjolras says commandingly, slapping him away with Combeferre, as well. "Now, come here, my dirty little sluts. The rest of you may try and please me with your piteous cocks."

And they do, everyone lying in a sated state, the sweat on their brows finally cooling, each man having found his pleasure, except one.

"Grantaire, over here," she commands, gesturing with a finger. "Clean up the mess your compatriots made in my cunt."

Grinning eagerly, the artist leans down and uses his mouth on her, licking and sucking her clitoris and pussy like it's what he was born to do. He slurps up the wetness inside of her, drinking it like it is wine from Dionysus's own cup and he just a lowly slave who is allowed a taste.

Finally, Enjolras allows herself to moan loudly, her hips undulating up and down. She only let's herself show her pleasure with Grantaire, because he's the best, and the others can only dream of ever being as good as him. It is only with him that she lets him be the one to destroy her composure, because she knows he loves her, and she is nothing if not kind. Unworthy as he is, he still gets to tongue-fuck her. Her hips stutter in his hands, Enjolras crying out as she finally orgasms.

And then, she feels woozy, like she's falling.....

Falling....

Faaaaaaalllllliiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg................

Enjolras jolts awake in bed, holding the sheets close to her bare chest as she gasps for breath. With a quick look to the side, she sees her dear, sweet artist, Grantaire, curled up beside her. She grins softly, already feeling the heat beginning to pool in her abdomen, and crawls on top of him.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll tell him about her wet dreams, just to get him off later.


End file.
